Feel Me, Don't Conceal Me
by TheWolfenRed
Summary: She couldn't keep it in, heaven knows she tried. Queen Elsa of Arendelle and of Snow and Ice could no longer conceal her emotions or herself. She let it go and rose like the break of dawn. Nothing could hold her back anymore and she doesn't care what anyone says. The cold never bothered her anyway
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. I'm new to this fandom, like I'm a week into it all. Please forgive any grammar mistakes, I'm trying something new. I know this fandom is huge and very much loved. So here's my shot at making a new *and hopefully well-loved* fanfiction of Frozen.**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle gently squeezed her temples, this was her fourth meeting so far and it was hardly past noon. It was going to be a long day and to make matters worse; her mind wasn't in her work. Elsa's thoughts lingered on her lascivious sister, Anna.

"_Heaven help me; please give me strength to get through this day." _She silently prayed.

Elsa could feel the intense cool of her wind whipping up, embodying her intense desire. Elsa's patience was running thin, and the man who was talking wasn't helping her mood swing either. She could hear him stammer when he would speak, he could see her obvious irritation. He was an ambassador for his country wanting to trade with Arendelle. Which Elsa didn't have an issue with; it was just all the little things that came after the agreement. Like which trade route to take and trading how much of what and how often. How her parents dealt with this every single day, she had no idea. God bless them for taking this burden with stride. She had literally gone from seeing absolutely nobody to seeing everyone. All of this sudden attention and work really took an emotional and physical toll on her. Now all Elsa wanted to do was be with Anna all the time. She remembered how Anna nervously pushed her up against her bedroom door and kissed her. Kissed her on the lips, then she kissed her way down to her neck. Elsa pulled her high collar slightly. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, crossing her legs and squeezed them tight. Elsa reached for her glass of water and brought it to her pink lips, yet no water flowed into her mouth. Her glass and water were frozen solid.

"_It's going to be one of those days now isn't it?" _She thought to herself.

With great care and an insurmountable grip of control, she set down her glass. Thankfully no ice sheets spiked onto the beautiful mahogany table.

"M-my Queen, does this agreement see fit for your final approval?" The Trades Master of Ingleton asked.

The Queen blinked for a moment, trying to remember what exactly she was agreeing to. Unable to quite remember, Elsa silently outreached her hand to the Trades Master and he handed her the paperwork. She quickly looked over the documents and picked up her pen and signed her name.

"Everything seems to be in order here Trades Master. I bid you passage from Ingleton to Arendelle at any time should you require my services as Queen. I thank you for your goods and your time. Good day." The blonde said kindly.

Elsa stood and so did the Trades Master; they bowed to each other and went their separate ways. Once Elsa made it out of her study she sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment. She squeezed the outside of her thigh, forcing herself back into reality. Kai, the head servant of the castle quickly came up to Elsa and lightly touched her elbow. Elsa quickly looked to see him visibly concerned.

"Your Majesty, are you feeling unwell?" He asked softly.

Elsa put her hand onto his forearm and squeezed him a little. She straightened herself and stood up properly.

"Yes, Kai I'm alright. This day just seems to be dragging on." Elsa said kindly.

She reached for her collar and pulled it a little, the damn thing felt too tight. Her dress felt too constricting with the layer of velvet and cotton. The gown felt heavy unlike her ice dress that made her feel free and naked. Even her French braid felt too tight, it made the back of her head throb. Moments like these she wished she was _alone _in her ice palace in the mountains. With nothing for her to worry about, where she was free to be herself.

"Do you wish for me to cancel all of your pending appointments?"

"Preferably yes, but I am the Queen and business must be attended to. Besides, my mother and father would want me to be strong and do my best as Arendelle's monarch. Actually Kai, have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked him sweetly.

"Princess Anna is at the orphanage. She's donating her time and giving those lonely children some new toys and clothing." He said.

Queen Elsa smiled at Kai and then looked away for a moment and gazed out the window that faced the waterfall and mountain.

"Actually, cancel my appointments today Kai. I wish to spend some time with my sister."

"Right away Your Majesty. Do you want any escorts, my Queen?" Kai asked.

"No. No escorts." Elsa said sternly.

"As you wish my lady. I will have your horse ready at the castle gates." Kai bowed and rushed to his next destination.

Elsa started walking quickly to her room, almost unable to control her emotions at this point. A flurry of snow and ice cascaded around her and her icy wind picked up. Making her dress flow up to expose her pale long legs. The moment she slammed her door behind her all icy hell broke loose. She yanked her braid from the back of her head and let the gorgeous braid fall to her shoulder. Elsa leaned up against her door and with the snap of her fingers her clothes froze solid and then shattered off her body, becoming a fine white powder. She felt that she could breathe again, all the weight of the world has disappeared. Elsa could not stand the heavy clothing she had to begin wearing again. It made her feel confined, like a bird with clipped wings. Elsa finally moved to her large mirror to look at her body. It was perfect in every way, _she _was perfect. Her pale skin seemed to radiate its own white light, giving her a pure angelic color. Elsa allowed her hands to travel around herself. Starting at her gracious and full lips up her slim stomach and waist, up her chest and over her firm, perky breasts. Finally her hands touched the sensitive area of her neck. Elsa turned her body to see a dark, but small bruise at the base of her throat in the shape of lips. Her only reminder of the dark, lustful side of her sister Anna.

"_You look tempting in that dress, Elsa." _Anna had said to her.

She made the first move, now it was Elsa's turn to make a move. She recalled the feeling of Anna's lips on her body, it made her shiver and moan involuntarily.

"Damn you Anna!" Elsa cursed to herself.

Thank God she had worn something with a high neck; otherwise Elsa would die of embarrassment. Thoughts of her meetings raced through her mind if they had noticed her love mark.

"Ooooh no that would have been bad! Anna you're going to get it!" Elsa cried to herself.

Elsa began thinking of devious ways to get back at her sister. She obviously couldn't control herself when she wore her ice dresses. _Now there's a plan._

"Okay…what to wear…what to wear…hmmm…oh I've got it!" Elsa said happily.

Elsa started to slowly twirl her supple fingers, her clothing taking its form on her pale, lissome body.

"It's Princess Anna! Everybody look its Princess Anna and Kristoff!" One of the orphan girls shouted with glee.

A bunch of young boys and girls crowded around the large window pane to see the lovely princess and her Ice Master companion. When the duo entered the gates, the owners of the orphanage opened the large oak doors and bowed to the couple.

"Welcome to Arendelle Orphanage Princess Anna and Master Kristoff!" The man and woman greeted the two happily and bowed. Anna and Kristoff did the same back to them.

"Thank you for allowing us to show up on such short notice!" Anna responded happily.

"Oh it's no trouble at all Your Majesty! We know how the children love the company!" The man replied.

The children started storming down the large staircase to them. Half of them went for Anna and the other half to Kristoff. The kids were all asking them random questions and tugging on their clothes.

"Children! Is that any way to treat the princess?" The woman said to the children sternly.

The children then let go of the two and all the boys and girls curtsied and bowed.

"We brought you all some gifts! More toys and some new clothes!" Anna said happily.

All the kids started cheering and yelling happily.

"They are all outside in my sled with Sven! Go get'em kids!" Kristoff said.

The kids then ran outside to the sled and tore open the giant sacks full of toys.

"It's like Christmas all over again. I hope they like everything." Anna said softly to everyone.

"On I'm sure they will dear, we appreciate it so much that you donate your time here and spend time with the children." The man said to Anna quietly.

"Well I love kids, they all deserve so much. It is unfortunate that there are orphans such as these." Anna responded.

"How has the Queen been my lady?" The woman asked.

"My sis-, Queen Elsa has been pleasant. Er…as far as I know. I haven't seen her since last night at the gala." Anna answered.

She couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful her sister looked in her tight dress. It was half ice and the other half was real material. It was modest and conservative, but scandalous and sexy in all the right areas. She kept her hair in her idealized French braid that was kept snug in its bun. It was incredibly hard to stay away from her sister that whole evening. She'd watch her when she would walk. Her gracious hips would sway too sexily to and fro and her breasts would softly bounce when she'd step. The reminder made her clench.

"It would be so nice to see her come and visit with the-!" The man stopped midsentence and stared out the doors.

They all looked to see what he had seen and Anna's mouth fell open. Elsa was riding up on her horse towards them. Anna walked outside along with the others. Even the children stopped and were quieted by her sister's presence. Elsa was wearing a new ice dress, a new and exquisite design. She was staring right at Anna with the most sinful look on her face. Her intense blue eyes burned into her soul. The man came right up to her and offered her his hand. Elsa gave the man her hands and she slid gracefully of her horse. Her dress matched her eyes in the color intensity; it sparkled brilliantly in the summer sun, the whole dress looked like lace. One shoulder was completely exposed, including her whole arm. The collar of the dress was connected to her other shoulder which was covered all the way to her wrist. It had to have been one of the most form fitting dresses Anna had ever seen. Her right hip was completely exposed by a diamond shaped opening and the left of her ribs were exposed by the same open shape. The dress fell all the way down to her feet, but there was a slit that scandalously cut all the way up her left thigh; just stopping before her hip. When she got closer, Anna noticed she had a choker around her neck. It matched the design of the dress, lacey and sexy. It rode up to the middle of her throat and then splayed down the middle. In the very middle at the top of the choker was a dark blue gemstone with Arendelle's insignia in light blue inside. The top of her head was adorned with a modest ice crown and her braid was slung over her shoulder. She looked _free._

"_Oh my God she's trying to get back at me for last night!" _Anna thought to herself.

Just the sight before her made Anna wet. She could feel the sweet sensation throb between her legs. As Elsa approached, her confident smile seemed to waiver a little.

"Hello, Anna." Elsa said softly.

The sound of her sister's voice made her swoon internally. She didn't respond at first. She blushed a deep red.

"Hi, Elsa. Wow, you look so…so stunning." Anna blurted out.

Her compliment made Elsa blush slightly, making her freckles appear. God how Anna enjoyed seeing her smile, let alone seeing her dress so sexy.

"You're staring, Anna." Elsa said softly. Making herself giggle.

She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry." Anna apologized. Elsa reached for Anna and the two embraced.

They both drank in each other's scent. Each thinking the other was oblivious to their actions.

"H-hi Queen Elsa." A small voice said behind them.

The Queen turned around to see the children crowded around her, the girls curtsied and the boys bowed. Elsa completely turned around and kneeled down before the little girl and smiled.

"Well hello to you too little one. What's your name?" Elsa asked sweetly.

"M-Mary, Your Majesty." She said hesitantly, dropping her eyes a little.

Elsa reached for her and pulled Mary's face to look at her again.

"Mary, that's a beautiful name. Would you like to see some magic?" Elsa asked the child.

Her eyes lit up immediately and squealed, the other kids did the same.

"Yeah! Please do the magic, Queen Elsa!" A few others begged.

Elsa looked back to Anna who had the biggest grin on her face. She stood up and moved to her sister and rubbed her hands together. Holding her hands flat and open, she blew into them and a flurry cloud formed above the children and snowflakes began falling endlessly from the cloud. Squeals of happiness and excitement filled the air as the children tried catching the flakes in their hands and mouths. Elsa reached for her sister's arm and hugged herself to her warm figure. Anna hugged back. When the snow was thick enough, the caregivers went to play with the children, and they even pulled Kristoff in with them. Anna and Elsa hung back as they watched everyone play. With a free hand Elsa reached behind Anna and cupped her hand to her bottom. Anna jumped slightly but realized what her sister was doing. She looked at her.

"Whatcha doin there huh?" Anna asked quietly and sarcastically.

"Oh _nothing_, just giving you a love pat is all _dear sister_." Elsa teased.

Elsa started squeezing her bottom some more, and raked her nail on the thin fabric of Anna's summer dress. Anna was whispering her moans. When Elsa was positive nobody was looking at them, she leaned in and gave her sister a longing kiss on her neck. She softly licked and sucked her soft, warm skin.

"_Payback is a bitch, Anna. I hope you can take what I dish out._" Elsa whispered ever so quietly into her sisters ear.

**So I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, don't hesitate to leave a review. I worked really hard on this first chapter and will continue to do so for upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's face went beat red, she was so stunned when her sister spoke so lewdly. This sudden change in Elsa's personality excited her. She knew Elsa was just trying to get a rise out of her; it was going to be a long day. Anna then turned her head to Elsa's, her lips almost grazing her ear.

"_Challenge accepted, my Queen."_ Anna whispered to her and kissed her cheek before turning away. She felt Elsa's grip tighten around her arm.

Anna's arm came around to forcibly smack Elsa's ass, making her jump slightly. Elsa whimpered at the contact and gave Anna a surprised look.

"_You are going to get it when we get home."_ Elsa threatened in a hushed tone.

Somewhere in Elsa's mind she knew that their little escapades were immoral and sinful. Although in that same part of her mind, she didn't care. They both tried to watch the others have some fun, although it wasn't quite diverting their attention. A snowball suddenly came flying out of nowhere and struck Elsa in the stomach.

"Ooohhf!" Elsa huffed.

Stunned for the moment, she reached to her stomach and held her hand there. She looked up to see who threw it. Utter silence fell over the crowed of children.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Yes, it was just a snowball after all." Elsa said politely.

That's when a little boy came forward with his head down and hands behind his back. He stopped a few steps away from the Queen.

"I-it was m-my fault, Queen Elsa. I'm sorry, please don't freeze me solid!" The little boy begged.

Elsa was taken aback with his statement. _Freeze _him solid? Why on Earth would she intentionally harm a child? She let go of Anna and close the space between her and the boy and kneeled down in front of him.

"Oh sweetheart, why would you think I would freeze you solid?" Elsa asked, somewhat knowing what answer would come.

"Because you froze Princess Anna." The boy said clearly.

Just hearing the child say that broke her heart. Was she that _scary _to him?

"Freezing Princess Anna was an accident, sweetie. I never meant to hurt my sister. People do crazy things they don't mean to do when they get scared or stressed out. And because I was scared, I did something crazy that I didn't do on purpose." Elsa tried explaining to him.

He just slowly began looking up at her until they looked each other in the eye.

"Well, I'm still sorry for throwing a snowball at you. I wasn't even trying to hit you. I was trying to hit somebody else and they moved out of the way." He explained.

"It's alright; even if you had done it on purpose you didn't hurt me. Now go back and play with the other children." Elsa told the boy.

Before the boy turned around, he held out his hand to Elsa and she gave him her hand. He then kissed the top of her hand and ran away giggling. All the kids started to play again after that.

"Now that was adorable, Elsa. I think somebody has a crush on you." Anna said playfully.

She got back up and returned to Anna's side. Her comment made her giggle a bit. Anna leaned over to her sister.

"Not that I would blame him, you are absolutely _beautiful._" Anna complimented.

Elsa smiled brightly and gave her sister a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautifuller." Elsa said back.

The sisters laughed together. They started at each other after that for a moment, taking in each other's sight. Anna's eyes waivered nervously.

"So…uh what made you want to come up here? I wasn't expecting to see you until dinner. I thought you were busy with all your _queenly _appointments?"

"Well I was feeling restless. Quite honestly I had been stuck inside the castle this whole week. I've wanted to get out and be around you. I've missed _you_." Elsa said calmly.

"I've missed you too, Elsa. I haven't had anything else planned today after I'm finished here. Is there anything in particular that you wanted to do?" Anna asked, she hoped Elsa would catch her drift.

"Hm. I had a few ideas." Elsa said with a hint of wicked intent lacing her voice.

"Want to have lunch in the forest? Somewhere _private_?" Anna inquired.

Elsa turned and gave her sister a sexy smile.

"Oh yeah, sounds perfect my dear sister." Elsa said.

Elsa leaned in quickly and placed a soft, wet kiss on her sister's soft lips.

**Sorry for the shortness of this one. I had a crazy day today and I am rather tired. I hope you like what I have so far guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after the snowball incident, the children and caregivers were exhausted and mostly sidelining around the snow. Even Kristoff was tuckered out and lying flat on his back in the snow. Elsa slowly made the flurry disappear from above them.

"Well you all looked like you had some fun!" Anna chimed in happily.

"Chh-yeah! Snowball fight of the century!" Kristoff huffed on the floor.

"It was a wonderful match, but you haven't had a snowball fight until you've had to fight me." Elsa interjected.

"Is that a challenge?!" Kristoff exclaimed, shooting an arm into the air.

"A challenge we will have to take up on another date. I am taking Anna out for a late lunch." Elsa said casually.

"Oh okay so this works out. I have to get back up to the mountains and help the other ice harvesters." Kristoff said.

"How long are you going to be gone, Kristoff?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Uhhh…hmmm, about two to three days at most. Why?" Asked her as he slowly got up from the ground, he dusted the snow off his clothes.

"Oh, just curious." Elsa said. She rolled her hip up and placed her delicate hand on it. She turned to look back at Anna and gave her a seductive look.

"_Little Miss Attitude."_ Anna thought to herself.

Anna couldn't deny the little ember that ignited in her stomach.

"Well we wanted to show you our appreciation Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. And you too Master Kristoff." The man of the house said.

They all bowed to their most honored guests, Kristoff bowed and Elsa and Anna curtsied.

"Thank you for playing with us!" All the children said.

It was adorable, how the girls looked up to Elsa and Anna and the boys looked up to Kristoff. Elsa smiled at the children brightly as they all ran back into the building.

"Here, let me bring in the sack full of their new things for you. Let me just help the girls up onto the horse." Kristoff said.

"Thank you, young man." The woman said.

Elsa took Anna's hand and led her to the horse.

"Let Kristoff help us up, Anna." Elsa stalled her.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, Anna. Here."

After Kristoff brought the huge sack in he went to help the girls. Kristoff took Anna's hand and helped her mount the horse; she scooted forward until her groin rode up against the saddle horn. Then Elsa gave him her hand and she pulled herself onto her mount. She pulled herself against Anna and wrapped her arms around hers and grabbed the reigns.

"Please be safe up there, Kristoff. I'd hate to hear that you are Sven got hurt or worse." Anna said, emotion coating her words.

"Ah don't worry bout me. I'll see you soon." Kristoff assured her. Before parting their ways he kissed Anna on her hand.

Elsa pulled the reigns to the right and ticked to move faster, the horse strode in a soft gallop away from the property. Anna could feel Elsa's whole front rub against her back, a feeling she truly indulged in. They rode about a full minute in silence, Anna was unsure of what to say. Elsa turned to look behind them, the coast was clear. She pulled the reigns back carefully, her stallion slowed down to a trot. Elsa then gestured for Anna to take the reins in her hands.

"Elsa? What-?!" Anna was cut off by the sudden and abrupt presence of Elsa's cool hands squeezing her breasts.

Elsa buried her face into her sister's neck, she inhaled her scent shamelessly. Anna let a loud groan rip through her throat and she pressed her body closer to Elsa's. She slipped her fingers over the soft skin of her breasts. Elsa could feel gooseflesh form under her icy touch.

"Do I give you chills, _darling_?" Elsa asked provocatively, her voice just dripping with lust.

Anna feared that she'd come just by Elsa's sexy voice. Her fingers pushed underneath the fabric and glided over Anna's rising nipples. Jesus, she was already close from this contact alone, not to mention Elsa abrading Anna's innocent ears with breathtaking words.

"_Elsssssaaaahh_!" Anna cried out.

Elsa licked and sucked Anna's neck. Her scent was extraordinary, she literally smelled of the outdoors. She smelled warm and beautiful, like the Open Ocean and fresh air. Her wild and untamable Anna. Elsa's hands then came around to Anna's back and she fiddled with her skirt until her cool hands found her warm bottom. Anna bit her lip, surely her sister would notice now!

"Hhhhh! Anna! You aren't wearing underwear?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Uh, aheh. Noooo?" Anna said quietly, obviously embarrassed.

"Hm, such a _little slut_. At least you've made my mission easier my _dear, sweet sister_." She said wickedly.

Elsa's hands roughly squeezed Anna's ass, letting her nails bite into the soft and sensitive flesh. Anna just kept moaning and whimpering. She tilted her head back onto Elsa's shoulder, trying to see the look in her sister's eyes. Elsa's eyes were so alluring and beautiful; Anna felt that she could swim in the blue of her sister's mysterious eyes. Elsa's hands then danced around to Anna's groin, her fingers lightly glided over her sister's pussy. Anna almost screamed. One of Elsa's hands came flying out from underneath the dress and securely slapped over Anna's open mouth. She leaned back some, allowing Elsa a better view of Anna's eyes. Anna still held on tight to the horse reins; thankfully they were still going slow.

"I've hardly touched you darling, and I can already hear the begging note in your voice."

As she spoke, Elsa stroked Anna's soaking wet pussy with the palm of her hand.

"I can see it in your eyes. This is only the beginning of a night you will never forget." Elsa whispered to her sister.

As she was finishing her sentence Elsa inserted her fingers into Anna and she clenched hard around her sister's digits. Her climax was earth shattering; her muffled screams vibrated Elsa's hand all the way to her shoulder. After her sister finished, Elsa gave Anna a kiss on her cheek.

"Eyes on the road, _Anna_." Elsa directed.

And just like that, Anna straightened her back and calmed herself. Elsa quickly brought her hand to her mouth and licked Anna's warm juices off of them. She then wrapped her arms around her sister's waist casually as a caravan was moving in the opposite direction of them. Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder and they smiled at the caravan.

"_You're move, Anna_." Elsa whispered just as they entered back into the kingdom walls. The gates closed behind them as they entered the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOHOO! LET'S DO A FROZEN 2! GUYS WE WON EVERYTHING WE WERE NOMINATED IN! I LOVE THIS FANDOM!**

"Are you feeling alright, Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna knew she was just putting on a mask while they were inside the town walls. To the citizens of Arendelle, Elsa was their beautiful, mysterious, gifted Queen. To Anna, she was complex and captivating. Elsa possessed a kind of serenity; she always appeared calm and collected, never wearing her emotions. Although her emotions were manifested in her ice and snow. But Anna always wore her emotions on her sleeve, she was boisterous and eccentric.

"_Be like Elsa, cool and calm." _Anna thought to herself. So she peered behind to look at Elsa.

"Yeah, I'm good. Couldn't be better!" She reported.

"So what did you feel like having for lunch?" Elsa inquired.

"Doesn't matter. I am rather hungry though."

"Oooh come on, Anna! Just choose something!" Elsa whined.

"Fine! Sandwiches!"

Anna ticked the reins and the horse regained its energy and she led the horse nearest the deli. People passed by the two and they all stopped and smiled at them. Many waved and said hello, some bowed and curtsied.

"I'll get the meats and you go to the bakery to get the bread and whatever else you want." Elsa said.

"Okay."

The horse stopped outside the bakery and Elsa gripped Anna's hand as she slid off the mount.

"If I'm not out of the bakery before you get done just come and join me okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, sure." Anna answered. She disappeared into the deli and Elsa ticked the horse along.

"Hi, Queen Elsa!" A young woman said.

"Hello." Elsa responded.

More people greeted their Queen. Elsa would respond politely and would nod. When children would say hello, Elsa would smile brightly and wave to them. When she arrived in front of the bakery, a citizen helped her down from her horse and opened the door for her.

"Queen Elsa! Oh my! It's so good to see you, Your Majesty!" The bakery owner chimed happily. She was a larger woman, one of those big mama ladies.

"Hello, how are you doing on this fine day?" Elsa asked kindly, her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh I am fantastic! I'm fantastic because the Queen of Arendelle has finally found some time to visit my shop! Please tell me what I can get for you?" She asked.

"Do you have any Danish Rye or even regular wheat?" Elsa asked, tentatively.

"Yes actually I have two fresh loaves of both. Would you like both?"

"Um, yes please. And do you have anything thing…uhm…chocolate? Elsa asked somewhat embarrassed by her request.

"Oh my Queen! Do not be ashamed at your request! I may own the bakery I make some of the best chocolate cakes and muffins you will ever eat! A whole chocolate cake coming up!" She shouted boisterously.

Her attitude was something to envy, she reminded her of Anna with her loud voice and her energy.

"Here you are my Queen! A fresh chocolate cake for you! Oh and your Danish rye and wheat! Anything else for you my dear?" She asked as she put the items into a cloth bag.

"Actually no that's it. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing dearie. I wouldn't charge my Queen."

"Oh but please, is there anything that I can give you or do for you? And please, just call me Elsa. I truly dislike the formalities." Elsa begged the baker.

"Well…Elsa, it's on the house! Please go enjoy your day with whomever you're with."

"Oh, I'm with my sister, Anna." Elsa smiled.

"Ahhh, a wonderful lass that one. Both of you girls are the best this country can ask for. You girls have yourself a fine day." She happily said.

"Well thank you so much, I will find a way to repay you for your kindness." Elsa promised.

"Just have a great day, Elsa." She said and waved her out.

Anna was just about to walk into the bakery as Elsa made her way out.

"Oh! Sorry! I got the meats. You got the breads?"

"Hah yeah I did. Come on. I know a great place for us to have lunch." Elsa said to Anna discreetly.

There was a volunteer that helped the two onto the stallion. Elsa reached out to the young man and he took her hand.

"Thank you for your help, young man." Elsa thanked.

The young man bowed and kissed her hand.

"It's no issue my Queen."

Please, call me Elsa. You don't have to address me as 'Queen'." She explained.

"Forgive me. I hope you and Princess Anna have a great day, Elsa." The young man bowed and walked away.

Now that Elsa was up front it was easier for her to steer the horse. She turned the stallion around and ticked the animal forward. The guards opened the door for them and they were off.\

**OH MY GOD GUYS I'M SO PROUD OF OUR BBY IDINA MENZEL! SHE WAS WONDERFUL SINGING OUR ANTHEM LIVE! ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR thewolfenred **


	5. Chapter 5

It took a little while but the girls had made it to the top of Arendelle Bluff. It overlooked the entire kingdom and outward to the Norwegian Sea. It was _the _most beautiful spot in the entire kingdom. It was made even more beautiful by the Queen and Princess. At the top of the bluff was a thick layer of soft, spongy moss that was ever growing. The trip up to the top had been exciting. Exciting in the sense that Anna hadn't been able to keep her hands to herself. Her hands smoothing over her sisters exquisitely soft skin; she'd squeeze her hips and exposed thigh. Making Elsa's breath hitch every now and again. Elsa's flawless smooth skin was cool to the touch; Anna couldn't get over how perfect her skin was. Elsa had what older women would call "child bearing hips". The kind of hips one could hold onto and have room to grab. Saying that Elsa had an hourglass figure was an understatement. In fact it was almost insulting; she was unique; absolutely and impossibly perfect. Anna thought highly of her sister, regardless of her mistakes and flaws. Anna wished she could be more like Elsa; calm and collected, poised and powerful. At the same time, Elsa wished she could be more like Anna; inoffendable and optimistic, hopeful and positive. Although both were auspicious characters, they thought more so of each other than themselves. Where one saw perfection, the other saw imperfection and vice versa.

"Wow, I remember this place. Mom and Dad always used to take us here when we were little. Well, before you stayed inside all the time." Anna stated.

"I remember it too. We always came up here for picnics and we'd watch the sunset. Good times." Elsa added.

The wind gusted softly, blowing their hair back. It was such a warm breeze; it carried all the scents of the area with it; it was just so ambient and soft. Elsa stopped her stallion and swung her right leg over the animals head to the left. She slid off her mount and landed on the front of her feet. She balanced on the front pads of her heels and she was already somewhat sinking into the spongy, puffy moss.

"Let me help you off, hand me the food first please." Elsa asked kindly.

Anna handed Elsa the tote bags and sat them down beside her. She held out her hand to help her sister down and Anna took it with a bright smile. Anna let the heel of her boot tuck inside the stirrup and she swung her leg over. When she went to step, her foot got caught in the stirrup and completely fell onto Elsa.

"Whoa, Anna!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa!"

Anna grabbed Elsa by her shoulders. The backward momentum made Elsa sink her heels into the moss and they cracked and broke off of the ice shoes, allowing the two to tumble back.

"Hooouuff!" Elsa's breath was squished out of her lungs.

Although Anna didn't weigh much, her entire mass landed on Elsa's chest; smashing her breasts into her.

"Oh my God, Elsa are you alright?!"

"Huff…as alright as I'll ever be. Are you?" She asked, even though it hurt, she was in no rush to get up.

"Yeah I'm-HHHHHHHHH!" Anna suddenly breathed in dramatically, making Elsa squirm in shock for a moment.

"What?! What is it? What, what?!"

"Elsa! You have freckles?!"

Now that kind of stopped Elsa dead in her tracks. It was such an odd thing to hear, she wasn't expecting it at all.

"Uh, yeah I do. What's the big deal?"

"Well I've never been this close to you to realize that you have freckles like me!"

God it was so adorable to see Anna like this, completely innocent and childlike. Elsa realized that she really didn't know much about her sister. And it hurt her to come to that realization. Elsa tentatively reached up to stroke Anna's cheeks and pushed her bangs out of the way.

"E-Elsa?"

Anna's lips were parted slightly, Elsa could see the tips of her teeth and the shine from her tongue. Elsa pulled Anna's face to her, their lips connected. Elsa's cool lips burned against Anna's warm ones. All she could think about was how soft her sister's lips were, how good they felt against her own. It was passionate, but it was also chaste. When they parted, all they could do was blush and giggle.

"Alright, get off me!"

Anna rolled off of Elsa and helped her sister up. She now stood somewhat flat on the moss; they saw the heel parts sticking out of the moss.

"Oh Elsa I'm sorry." Anna apologized.

"It's okay, Anna. It's just ice. Besides, shoes are overrated!" Elsa jested as she kicked her ice shoes off and they went flying over the edge of the bluff.

Anna blushed when Elsa kicked out her left leg, completely exposing it to Anna's hungry eyes.

"_She's so beautiful and sexy, it's not fair!" _Anna thought to herself.

"Pick a spot Anna, although it all looks the same." Elsa asked as she handed the bags to Anna.

Elsa took her stallion by his reins and pulled them down gently. The horse took the hint and settled itself onto the soft moss. She patted him on the head and followed Anna the small distance. Where they decided to sit was from they could tell was in the center of the view. Anna sat down and began to lay out their lunch. Before Elsa joined her sister she walked to the edge of the cliff. The odd sensation in her fingers and toes made her heart race. The wind was blowing against her face.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small." She practically sang the words.

Elsa threw her arms out around her.

"_I'm freeeeeeee! That perfect girl is goooooone! And here I staaand, in the light of daaaaaaaaaaay! Let the storm rage oooooon! The cold never bothered me anywaaaaaaaay!" _

Her magnificent voice rang out and echoed far. A whirlwind of snow twirled around her, flailing her dress and hair. Anna was positive that all of Arendelle heard Elsa. But Anna knew that she didn't care who heard her.

**Hey everyone! I would like for you guys to check out this video, "Let It Go - Frozen - Alex Boyé (Africanized Tribal Cover) Ft. One Voice Children's Choir" It's on YouTube and this rendition of this beautiful song is what I used as inspiration for Elsa's singing. You'll know which part I'm talking about specifically ;) MORE TO COME SOON! I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So you understand the magnitude of this chapter, I am going you guys to read it thoroughly! Read the lyrics carefully please! I love you all, enjoy!**

This day couldn't have gotten better for Anna; she was finally having the kind of relationship she always wanted with Elsa. Sisterly and loving, and with a heavy helping of lustful encounters. Elsa's head rested on Anna's lap, for a while they just gazed at each other, their eyes never wavering.

"You know Anna, I really don't know much about you. I-I don't know what your favorite color is or what your favorite hobby is. Anna I…I really don't know _anything_ about you other then, that you're my sister. I want to know more, I don't want us to be strangers anymore."

All Anna could really do at that point was give Elsa a sympathetic smile, even though she was bubbling with untapped energy. Anna loved Elsa so much, loved her more than life itself and wanted to see her happy.

"_You don't have to keep your distance anymooooore. Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understaaaand. For the first time in forever, we can fix that hand in haaaand. We can learn, togeeeether. Cause for the first time in foreveeeer, I will be right heeeeeeere._" Anna sang softly, her voice radiating unconditional love.

Elsa couldn't help the mist welling up in her eyes; Anna knew how to make her smile. Her voice was so angelic when she would sing; she could hear all the emotions in her words.

"_Here I aaaaam, and here I'll staaaaay!_" Elsa sang back.

Anna smiled and leaned down to kiss Elsa on the nose.

"Gimme another bite of some cake, please!" Elsa asked.

Anna looked away to pick off a chuck of the rich chocolate cake and she feed it to her sister. Her hot breath heating the tips of her fingers as she dropped it in her mouth. Some stuck to her fingers and as Elsa finished chewing; Anna slipped her cake-coated fingers into her mouth. A shot of dizzying adrenaline shot through Anna as she felt the tight warmth of Elsa's lips around her fingers. Her hot moist tongue cleaning and sucking off any remaining cake. Anna pulled her fingers back gently. Elsa's lips made audible "pop" as her fingers came free.

"But seriously, what is your favorite color, Anna?"

"Well, it's mostly pinks, greens, and purples. But my favorite color is blue. Like the color of your eyes kind of blue." Anna admitted.

Elsa wasn't expecting her sister to say that, she didn't know how to respond.

"What's your favorite color hm?" Anna asked as she shoved a piece of cake into her mouth.

"Any shade of purple and blue really. But I prefer the color of your eyes too."

"Okay, what aboooooout…favorite thing to dream about?"

Now that was an odd one.

"Hmmm…" Elsa's face scrunched into deep thought.

"Flying dreams or floating ones. Yeah I like ones where I'm flying, like you can actually feel the air moving around you and your body gives you that scary sense of height. What about you?"

"I like flying ones too, but I like the ones where I'm underwater, diving really deep and I can breathe and see everything crystal clear. Sometimes I dream that I find the ship that…Mom and Dad were in…and I would see them sleeping together in their bed. Happy."

They both went silent after that. Sorrow filled both of their hearts, weighing them down and pulling at their heart strings. Anna sniffed, fighting back tears. That's when Elsa got up and sat down near her sister and pulled her to chest.

"It's okay Anna, if you need to cry go ahead because I'll cry with you." Elsa encouraged.

That was all the incentive she needed. The flood gates opened and whimpers filled the air. Thinking about her parents made her want to cry anyway, but seeing Anna cry over it just worsened it for Elsa. She cried with her sister. This was the first time they had ever grieved together, ever. She could remember when Anna tried coaxing her out; all she wanted to do was embrace her sister. But fear kept Elsa locked away inside her room. At the same time, she was being selfish, she knew Anna needed her and she was too scared to come out. So for a while they held each other there, weeping, letting the wind carry their sorrow filled sobs away. After their crying was subsiding, they still just sat there silently. The sun was in its waning stage, coming to sunset. Light oranges and blues and yellows filled the sky. They held each other like their lives depended on it. Elsa wanted to help her sister feel better somehow. Then she knew what she had to do. At first it was soft humming in her sister's ear, and then the humming had a familiar tone to it.

"_Of course I want to build a snowmaaan, there I've said it I've confeeessed. But I had to stay locked up inside, and though I hated to hide, I knew it was for the beeeest. You know you're still my best friend. I wish that I could have been there by your siiiiide. Of course I want to build a snowmaaaaan, oh how I'd love to build a snowmaaaan. Of course I want to build a snowmaaaan, and run around and dance and plaaaay. I was really lonely stuck inside my room, my life was all gloom and doom, but it was where I had to staaaaay. I knew that you were lonely, I was too, but my powers would not subsiiiiiide. So now I'm here for you, I promise to let you iiiiin. We only have each other; it's just you and me. I know what we can dooooo. Do you want to build a snowman?_"

Elsa sang the words clear and true, she watched the mixed emotions churn in Anna's eyes. The tears still flowed, she'd whimper here and there throughout and Elsa would cradle her. Yet Anna couldn't believe that those words were _finally _coming off her sister's lips.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna."

Elsa pulled Anna to her and kissed her. First it was just a single kiss, but they didn't part from each other. Their lips opened up to deepen it, their lips trying to dominate one another. Elsa slipped her tongue into Anna's mouth, their tongue mated and mingled. Lord it felt good to kiss her sister fully on the lips and feel her mouth. Anna slipped her tongue into Elsa's mouth this time, swapping copious amounts of each other saliva. Anna's hands blindly traveled about, trying to find some part of Elsa to hold onto. Her hand bumped into hers and their fingers intertwined. Anna suddenly shot backwards, her whole body stiff and eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Anna are you okay? What happened?! Did I do something wrong?" Elsa stammered, utterly shocked by her sister's change of heart.

"No, I mean yes I'm fine but…Elsa…w-when we were little, like before you isolated yourself, did we share a room?"

"W-well yes we did? Why has that suddenly sh-!"

"Suddenly what, Elsa?"

"Y-you remember us sharing a room when we were little?!"

"Yeah, it just suddenly came flooding back. Why is that a shock to you?"

"Well what else do you remember?!" Elsa blurted out.

"Uhm, well I remember one night when we were really young and I woke you up we went into the ballroom and you used your magic. Snow filled up the floor of the room and we made Olaf together."

Elsa looked shell shocked. C-could this really be it?

"Elsa? Why do I suddenly remember making Olaf in the ballroom and having the same rooms?

"Well, that night in the ballroom, I accidently struck you in the head with my magic; Mom, Dad, and I rushed up north to the trolls. The king of the trolls told us that he would help save you, but only if he changed your memory. So he put you under a spell, that you didn't know that I had any powers. Then that's when I began isolating myself from you, and from the world. I lived in fear up until now that I would only bring you pain or worse."

Anna stayed quite for a while after that. Then she had an epiphany, her jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked to her sister, her eyes wavering at first but she finally found the words she was looking for.

"Elsa, true loves kiss breaks any spell. Our kiss just broke the spell!" Anna rang out.

**Whew! Long ass chapter! xD So I hope you guys enjoyed this! Worked hard on it and took some healthy advice! Leave some reviews for me my lovelies! **


	7. Chapter 7

"_True loves kiss can break any spell."_ Elsa mouthed the words, keeping eye contact with Anna. The smile returning to her lips.

"True love. True love!" Elsa repeated. She got more and more excited as she said it. Anna was almost in tears again.

"But…so…how do we go about this?" Anna asked.

That was a good question. Elsa really didn't know how to approach the situation. This indeed was a jam they were in. There HAD to be an heir to the throne, whether it was Elsa who married and had a child, or Anna. Anna was practically clinging to Elsa's arm, she was in deep thought. Elsa's expression was that of deep scrutiny. Anna stayed quiet while Elsa analyzed their situation.

"Okay…" Elsa took a deep breath, unsure of how to go about saying this.

"I know this is going to sound, well weird but…Have you and Kristoff been…intimate?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

Anna didn't say anything at first, she just blushed madly. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Uh…define _intimate_." She asked.

"I mean, have you guys…well you know, had sex?"

"NO!" Anna yelled, horror etching across her face.

"Whoa, whoa calm down! Anna you can be honest with me, I'm not going to freak out. I…I just want to know what exactly your relationship with each other is."

Anna kind of understood where she was going with the question, so she just answered the best she could.

"Um…well…we have just mainly touched a-and kissed. N-nothing too serious. Uh…he's…I've…" Elsa thought Anna would explode from sheer embarrassment.

"So I think what you're trying to tell me is that you have basically done everything besides actual sex."

"Mhmm." Anna hummed.

"Okay. And do you love Kristoff?"

What an odd question.

"Yeah I do, in my own way I guess. But he's also like my best friend, just…with benefits I guess."

Elsa's eyebrow twitched in mild irritation. Her little sister was a little _slut_. But Elsa cleared her throat.

"Do you think Kristoff will be accepting of this? Of us?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not sure, but in a way, yes I think he will be. But what does Kristoff have to do with any of this?" Anna asked.

"Because if we are going to go through with this, you and Kristoff will need to get married."

"W-WHAT?! Are you serious, Elsa?!"

"Yes Anna, I'm serious." Elsa took her sisters hands and put them in her lap.

"Look my love, if you want to be with me like I want to be with you, this is a cautionary step we need to take." Elsa said nervously.

Anna then nodded.

"Okay. I understand. We'll talk to Kristoff when he returns from the mountains.

"I love you, Elsa. I'd do absolutely anything for you."

"Oh Anna, I love you too. I think it's time for us to head back down. It's getting dark."

"Okay. Just one more kiss?"

"One more kiss." Elsa promised.

Their lips connected, Anna's hand came to grip Elsa's hair lightly, and tugged her a bit to come closer. But Elsa saw what she was trying to do.

"Now, now _little sis_, you can wait." Elsa teased. Her seductive voice made Anna bit her bottom lip.

"_It was going to be a fun evening." _Elsa thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride down the bluff was rather quick and quiet; it gave both of them some time to think about the situation. Anna was concerned on how to approach this with Kristoff; Elsa was too but Anna more so. Her mind raced, she was terrified of what his reaction would be. She knew Kristoff was an understanding guy, but everybody has a line they don't want crossed. Elsa sat in front during the trip down, Anna hugged herself close to her sisters body; her cheek resting Elsa's shoulder.

"_Everything is gonna be okay, Anna. Just stay positive…just gotta stay positive." _She chanted in her head.

They had arrived at the gates to the town and the doors opened up instantly for them. It was supper time when they arrived; the sun had slipped beneath the waves of the sea. Elsa had linked her arm with Anna's as they left the stables and entered the castle. Servants bowed and curtsied when the two passed. Anna noticed that Elsa was still barefoot; she forgot that her heels broke. Elsa playfully caught Anna off guard when she bumped her hips against her sisters. Elsa giggled softly to herself, pretending that nothing happened. Then Anna did it back to her, soon the girls were caught in a laughing fit. Anna reached for Elsa and started to tickle her, pinching and poking at her ribs. She squealed and darted away from Anna, racing up the grand staircase. Anna ran after her, their uproarious laughter filling the air and echoing through the castle. Elsa bunched up handfuls of her ice dress; her beautiful legs came into view.

"You started a war that you won't win easily, Elsa!" Anna shouted to her.

They were sprinting down the hallway that led to their room, and by that time Anna had caught up with her older sister. Elsa's room was dead ahead and she reached for the handle and they burst into the room. They both stopped in the threshold, too tired to attack each other. They giggled through their labored pants. Anna turned around and closed the door and locked the deadbolt. Elsa moved to her bed and lay back onto the soft mattress, still huffing and puffing. Anna walked over to her sister and moved on top of her and laid on her. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna.

"We better get ready for dinner, Anna." Elsa said softly, still trying to catch her breath.

"Fine. Can we still hang out after?" Anna asked.

"Of course, Anna. Just get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the dining hall."

**Hey lovelies. I'm so sorry for the shortness of this one. I was without internet throughout the weekend and I have been shirking my duties on here and keeping you all entertained. So allow me a few days or so to get the next few going. I've been intensely RPing on Tumblr with a friend; **_**Baku-Babe **_**knows what I'm talking about. Lol! Anyway, just have some patience guys! I love you all! :D**


End file.
